


An Act of Charity

by IlianaMystery



Series: Saturday Night Love [1]
Category: Alex Moffat - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bachelor Auction, Breakfast in Bed, Budding Romance, Charity Auctions, Competition, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Comfort Zone, Parents' Disapproval, Propositions, Rich Girl/Middle Class Man, Smut, Winning Her Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: Hannah Astoria lives like the 1% of the American populace. She's the daughter of a prominent Wall Street Broker, Walter, and a wealthy black socialite, Heather. But her world is turned upside down when she attends a Charity Auction and meets a pretty interesting guy. Intrigued by his mysterious, yet goofy and charming personality, she bids the highest on him and wins a date with him. Little does she know, he's as interested in her and she is with him. What will this budding relationship turn to? Has Hannah finally found the one? Is their romance made to last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofsome/gifts).



> This story is my therapy right now. I'm having a crummy summer right now and I miss my friends and my crush. (He's a lot like Alex and kind of looks like him) but anyway, I hope you enjoy this regardless. I'm pouring my heart and soul into this.

The Manhattan Bachelor Auction Charity Ball. It was an annual event that brought in a lot of money for the charity of choice…chosen for the ball of that year. This year the charity money was going to St. Jude’s which meant the turn out of New York elitists and Wall Street executives was going to be extraordinary…since even the most deprived rich person was gonna pretend to care about a sick child that wasn’t even there’s, right? Well, I guess one could hope. 

But among the New York elitists and Wall Street executives, there was one that stood out from the crowd. She was 5’8 with a cafe au late complexion and brown eyes so crisp and warm that they shone in the light. Her shoulder length jet black bob was clean and crisp and her makeup was flawlessly put on. She wore a tight mermaid style golden dress with golden heels, golden bangs and a golden choker…her ears free of earrings. But she walked aimlessly through the crowd with a glass of the finest white wine in her hand. 

She was Hannah Astoria, the daughter of a prevalent Wall Street broker and his socialite wife. She was raised in high esteem surrounded by butlers and maids and nannies in a lavish home with everything she could ever want and need. And the best part…she was an only child so the wealth that her parents left would be all hers and no one else. 

And she had just turn 21 a month prior, so this was her first year at the charity event. But she felt lost and a little scared trying to navigate through all of the people and figure out where to go amidst the chaos. Then an announcement sounded above and she followed the crowd to the seats in the theatre before the auction started. 

Her mind started to wander as the bachelor’s were called out on stage. Her call number was lying on her lap, but she had no need to raise it. None of these bachelors suited her fancy. She wanted to be blown away, swept off her feet, but none of these guys did it for her. 

As the night went on, she got bored of the guys and was about to walk out when they called another to the stage. She jumped up to see who this one was and noticed how different he was from all of the others. He seemed quite goofy and awkward, but he went along with it…he made it work. He had an odd type of swagger that did actually tickle Hannah’s fancy. She giggled a little to herself, but it was loud enough for him to hear on stage. He just looked at her and flashed her a dorky smile before walking back by the host to start the bidding. 

“Let’s start the bidding at $150.”

The crowd went wild when he said so. All of the women wanted to buy him as their date. Eventually it was tied up to Hannah and another woman that sported a brunette pixie cut. The last bid was $25,000 dollars. But Hannah was determined to win him so she took a deep breath, raised her call number, and offered $50,000 dollars for him. The other woman snarked at her but didn’t raise her call number. To which the auctioneer host said, 

“Sold! To Miss Hannah Astoria for the price of $50,000!”

Hannah was proud of herself and happy for the fact that she was able to buy the most charming bachelor of the night. And when she looked over at him, she noticed that he winked at her before he went backstage. 

After the auction ball ended, all of the lucky bidders got to meet their dates. Hannah was the most excited to finally talk to and meet hers. When she went backstage, she noticed that he was talking to a chubbier fellow with short dirty blonde hair but then he left after his lucky date caught up with him. As soon as he left too, her date made direct eye contact which made her blush a little before she went over to talk to him. 

“Hi,” she nervously giggled. 

“Hey,” he charmingly said before taking her hand and kissing it. “You are the lovely Miss Hannah Astoria.”

“Yeah. It’s really nice to meet you.”

“I’m charmed.”

“I’m sorry…I forgot your name…I’m so nervous.”

“That’s quite alright. It’s Alex…Alex Moffat.”

“Right.”

“You don’t have to be nervous. I promise. I’m a cool guy…a little awkward…but cool. So what do you want to do tonight?”

“Oh, okay. Wait, huh?”

“What would you like to do tonight? You won me fair and square. The night is yours.”

“Right, I forgot about that. I just got back into dating…”

“Oh, I understand. You’re scared. Say, how old are you?”

“21.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, what do I look older?”

“A little. I’m surprised you chose me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m 35.”

“Wow, I really wasn’t listening to the auctioneer. But that’s quite alright. I really like older men…so you’re right in my alley.”

“Okay, well that’s good. We’re off to a good start.”

“You don’t look a day over 25.”

“Oh, well thank you kindly. I think I’m gonna enjoy this night with you.”

“Yeah, me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of Beck, but I decided to include him for a little 'comedic' relief. I say that very leniently though. I just might add some more cast members into the show...but I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to see when the time comes...
> 
> Also, I love Alex's impression of Anderson Cooper's eye roll...just a side note.

Since Hannah didn’t really know where to go, Alex decided to take her to a noodle bar that he frequented with his own friends and fave fellow coworkers. It was apparent to her how often he came in because as soon as they walked in, the hostess, maitre’d, and bartender all said hi to him. He shined his charisma once more when he responded back which made Hannah giggle to herself as she held onto his arm. 

“Table for two please,” he said. 

“Certainly, right this way, Mr. Moffat,” the maitre’d said before she led them away. 

“Now, Natalie, what did we talk about?”

“Huh?”

“It’s Alex, remember. The whole mister thing is too formal.”

“Right. My apologies, Alex. Well, here’s your table,” she said before placing the menus down. “Enjoy your meal.”

Hannah was gonna take a seat herself before he came behind her and pulled the seat out for her to sit down. 

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem,” he assured before he sat back down. 

“Wow,” she said looking around the restaurant. “This place is really nice.”

“I suppose you’ve never been here before.”

“No, I haven’t. This isn’t extravagant enough for my folks. But I like it here. Flashy isn’t really my thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know it’s hard to believe. This whole outfit was put together by my mother. I hate it.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You’re fine. I think you’re overthinking this.”

“Of course. I overthink everything. I’m plagued with anxiety.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, we have a private therapist for me…but it must be kept secret. It should never be known that the heir to the Astoria Wealth is riddled with such a disease.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Hmmm, I don’t understand this menu. And where’s the waiter?”

“That’s the fun of this place. You make your own meal.”

“What?”

“You go to the counter where my main man, Reggie, is at and you tell him what you want in your noodle bowl. They make it for you, a waitress brings it to you, and then you chow down.”

“Oh, interesting. I’ve never had such a dining experience.”

“Well, I guess this will be fun for you, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose so. But I do need a drink. I seem to be parched.”

“What wine tickles your fancy?”

“What pairs well with noodles?”

“Red wine…for the most part.”

“Oh, okay. Then a bottle of Merlot works for me.”

“Cool. Hey, Natalie!”

“Yes, Alex?”

“My date will take a bottle of Merlot and I’ll take a beer.”

“Yuengling, I presume?”

“You know it. Thank you kindly.”

“Wow, so now do we go get noodles?”

“Yeah, let me show you how it’s done,” he chirped before helping Hannah out of her chair and taking her hand to led her to the counter.”

“Hey again, Alex,” Reggie greeted. “What do you want?”

“Just the usual bowl for me. I wanted to show my date how to order too.”

“Right…wait, aren’t you Walter Astoria’s only daughter?”

“Only child, yes. I’m Hannah.”

“Wow, I can’t believe your on a date with the Hannah Astoria, Alex.”

“Neither can I, she’s quite great from what I’ve seen.”

Hannah couldn’t help but smile and blush when he said that. 

“Well, casanova, show her how it’s done.”

“Okay, I think I get it,” Hannah insisted after Alex explained it to her. 

“I would like some rice noodles with all of the vegetables, shrimp, crab meat, and a pinch of red pepper on top.”

“Any sauce?”

“Oh, right. I would also like teriyaki sauce.”

“Alright, Miss Astoria. Your order and Alex’s will be out shortly,” Reggie said before handing them the table number.

“What’s this for?”

“So they know what table to bring the noodles too.”

“There you are,” Natalie barked with the drinks in her hand. “I’ve been waiting for you two to get back. “Here’s the Merlot for Miss Astoria and the Yuengling for Alex.”

“Thank you, Natalie.”

“No problem, Alex,” she quietly huffed before walking away. 

“Where’s my glass?”

“Oh, right. Natalie is such a spacey little someone sometimes. Here’s a fresh, clean wine glass, Miss Astoria.”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks, Amelia. I’ll give you a nice tip.”

“I count on it, Alex,” she remarked before walking away. 

“Oh, looks like our noodles are ready,” Hannah observed as Natalie came walking there way with the platter in her hands. 

“Awesome,” Alex said looking back until he saw a familiar face. “Wait, is that…no…”

“Alex! Funny meeting you here!”

“Wow, I guess great minds think alike.”

“You know it. Wait, you brought Miss Hannah Astoria to this noodle shop?”

“Yeah, she likes it here.”

“Really?”

“Well, you brought your date here too. Where is she anyway?”

“She’s powdering her nose. But she isn’t Walter Astoria’s daughter either.”

“Well, excuse me,” he huffed. 

“If I could interrupt, I do enjoy my meal,” she said before she started slurping on more noodles. 

“I’ll just leave your bowl here, Alex,” Natalie huffed before walking away. 

“What’s her deal?”

“She’s in a mood. Anyway, see the lady’s spoken. She likes it here.”

“Fine. I’ll admit defeat…this time.”

“Good. Hannah, this is one of my newer friends and co-worker, Beck.”

“Yes, the name is Beck Bennett…pleasure to meet you, Miss Astoria.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” she said before shaking his hand. 

“Beck, sweetie, let’s go order our meal.”

“Oh, that’s my date. Gotta go.”

“He’s a riot,” Hannah suddenly said before taking a sip of her Merlot. 

“Yeah, he’s something,” he moaned before taking a sip of Yuengling.

“These noodles are so good.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Thank you for bringing me here. This has been an awesome experience.”

“No problem. It’s good to have change, no?”

“Yes, I guess so.”

“So tell me about yourself.”

“Huh?”

“I want to know about the real you…not the socialite side of you.”

“Oh, okay. My full name is Hannah Heather Elisabeth Astoria…I just turned 21. I attend NYU and I’m studying Business Administration. My father wants me to be as successful as him despite my hefty inheritance.”

“Well, it’s good to be a self made woman.”

“Yeah, it is. It really is.”

“So how are the two lovebirds doing?”

“We’re great, Amelia. Have you been eavesdropping?”

“Maybe, maybe not. What’s it to ya?” she remarked before walking away. 

“Wow, you must come here a lot. They really seem to like you.”

“Yeah, Beck and I come here a lot. Sometimes we take my other coworkers with us too.”

“So where do you work?”

“Have you ever heard of Saturday Night Live?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m a newbie…a featured player if you will. I’m an alumni of Second City.”

“Second City? Really?”

“Yep.”

“Wow, that’s really cool. So where are you from?”

“Chicago.”

“Birthday?”

“March 25th.”

“Wow! That’s so cool. I’m March 26th!”

“So we’re both Aries?”

“Yep.”

“Cool. Seems like we’re a little compatible.”

“Yeah,” she blushed before taking another drink. “I actually did want to study theatre, but my parents refuse to pay for such. I have to study business.”

“Well, that’s no fair.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I have to uphold the Astoria family name.”

“Well, last I checked…your name isn’t Ivanka.”

“Oh my gosh!” she giggled before laughing harder and then wine came out of her nose. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding?! You’re fine!,” she laughed more before she wiped off her face with her napkin. “You’re a riot, Alex. You know that?”

“If that got you, you haven’t seen nothing yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you like Anderson Cooper?”

“A little, yes.”

“I do a mean impression of him.”

“Then show me.” 

He did a voice then did Cooper’s signature eye roll. 

“Oh my gosh! Yes! That was spot on. You’re so fucking cute!”

“Wait, you think I’m cute?”

“Yes, you’re adorable,” she giggled. “You broke me out of my shell.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Yes, you did. Thank you again for a wonderful night.”

“Well, no problem. Amelia, bill please.”

“I’ll be right on it.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Alex asked once he noticed Hannah fumbling in her purse. 

“I’m paying the bill.”

“No, you’re not. You bought me for the night. The least I can do is pay for the date.”

“Okay. So where will the night take us?”

“I was gonna bring you back home. It’s getting offly late.”

“Really? Because I wanted to spend a little more time with you.”

“I guess we could watch a movie or two at my place.”

“Okay! That sounds awesome!”

“Here’s your bill,” Amelia announced before handing it to him. 

Alex quickly took his card out and placed it in the folder before handing it back to Amelia when she passed back around. She came back in about 2 minutes and handed it back to him before wishing them a good night. 

Alex then helped Hannah out of her chair, she got up, he took her hand and walked her out of the establishment before saying goodbye to Beck, Natalie, Amelia, and Reggie. 

“So off to my place?”

“Yes! I’m so excited!”

“Alright, let’s go…”

“Wait,” she said before grabbing his arm. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Yes,” she moaned before she pulled him in and kissed him. Alex was caught a little off guard, but still wrapped his arms around her as their kiss progressed. 

“So that was the problem?” Alex joked.

“Yep, the problem was that your lips weren’t on mine.”

“Wanna do that again?”

“Yeah,” she giggled before he started kissing her again. 

Yep, Hannah didn’t know what type of spell he had her on, but what she did know was that she was hooked and was not about to come down from her high. Alex had her all riled up and head over heels, but she didn’t mind. She was falling in love with him slowly but surely and hopefully, he was falling for her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah was amused by what was in front of her. Alex, like most New Yorkers, lived in an apartment except it was too small nor too big…it was just the right size. Just enough space for a bachelor and the girls he would bring along for the ride. But it enamored her. She was not used to such limited space…but she actually enjoyed it. As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, she ran inside and looked all around before plopping down on his pleather sofa. 

“Wow, are you impressed, Cinderella?”

“Funny, my father always called me Ella.”

“Pretty nickname for a pretty girl, I suppose.”

“He actually wanted to name me Ella, but my mother refused. She always liked the name Hannah.”

“Hmmm, so I guess you’re comfortable there?”

“Yes. You have a really nice place.”

“I’m sure the Astoria Manor has me topped. I just moved her almost a year ago. My place in Chicago was much better. But gotta do what you gotta do to have your dream job.”

“Oh, SNL was your dream job?”

“I mean I used to watch it, back in my day…” 

“Oh, Alex, you’re only 14 years older than me.” 

“You’re actually the first young lady I’ve ever dated.”

“Really? So now we’re dating?”

“Oh, I’m sorry…getting to know each other…”

“It’s fine,” she giggled. “I guess you do like me.”

“Are you kidding? You were the first person I saw in the audience before I got on stage. Beck and I were kinda peeking at all of the bidders.”

“Of course,” she giggled. “But yes, we are getting to know each other…but that does mean I want to spend as much time with you as you’ll allow me.”

“Well, you can’t stay long. I have to have Walter Astoria’s daughter back home.”

“My parents are on a business trip.”

“Business trip?”

“It’s what they call vacation. They like to pretend they’re like the 99.9% of Americans sometimes.”

“I see,” he moaned before he sat beside her. “So it’s just your maids and butlers?”

“Yep. I’ll pay them off to not tell my parents that I came home with you.”

“Sounds like a plan. But yes, you are the first young lady I’ve ever dated. All of the women I’ve dated were my age or maybe a little older. And SNL was my dream job. I love it though. It’s fun and the people I work with are a riot. It’s a dream come true.”

“That’s awesome. But it’s good to have change no? Maybe being with a younger girl will be better for you.”

“I guess we’ll see, huh?”

“Yeah,” she giggled before shoving a pillow in her face. 

“You are so damn cute,” he finally said before taking the pillow from her. 

“You finally gave in and called my cute.”

“I guess I did. Say, you want to change into something more comfortable?”

“Wait, what?” she asked before he ran to his room. She looked over and saw him come back in with an old t-shirt and pajama pants. 

“Here, you should change into this. I’m sure that dress is getting a little uncomfortable by now.”

“Okay,” she chirped. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“In my room. I’m just gonna change in my closet.”

“Okay!” she chirped again before going to change. 

She had to stop and bask by how interesting Alex’s room was. He had a lot of books and trinkets in his room, but it was all in its place and actually organized nicely. Then she went into his small bathroom and started to change. She noticed that the shirt that he gave her was one of his old Second City shirts and the pants were blue and red flannel. She smiled and hurried to put them on after struggling but succeeding to slip out of her fancy dress. But then she walked out to witness what she didn’t think she would, so soon. 

There he was…in his closet with the door open, taking off his top and throwing on another. She ran back by the door and peeked to see him still putting on his shirt before turning off his closet light and walking out. She felt a cold sweat drip down her head after he left and she couldn’t help but look at his butt as he walked away. Her heart started beating really fast…which she couldn’t understand. It wasn’t like he was the first guy she went home with. She had three terrible short term boyfriends at NYU but with Alex, she felt so different…she felt invigorated…it felt weird…but a good type of weird. 

Was this love or infatuation? And what was she gonna do about it? 

When she walked back into the room, he was drinking a beer and looking through his Netflix account. He noticed her walking in and just smiled and waved at her before going back to the TV. She blushed a little before he asked, 

“You want something? I have some beers and some cocktails in a can here.”

“I guess I’ll take a beer.”

“Okay,” he said before he got up and gave her one. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said before they both sat back down. 

“I love your bedroom.”

“It’s just a simple layout.”

“Yeah, but it’s just that…simple. I wish for the same honestly. My room is way too flashy,” she explained before taking a sip of beer. 

“Hey, how about you forget about your extravagant life for a night and just relax. You don’t have to be fancy and flashy for me. I’m just a normal guy that amazes audiences on Saturday. No biggie.”

“Okay,” she whispered before she leaned on his chest. But then she freaked out. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I like to cuddle.” 

“Oh, okay,” she moaned before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. “I just don't want to overstep my boundaries.”

“Overstep your boundaries? You paid a hefty sum to have this date with me. Just tell me if I’m overstepping my boundaries.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” she said before she rested her head on his chest again. 

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah.” 

“So what would you like to watch?”

“I don’t know…a comedy…surprise me.”

“Okay,” he said before he kissed her cheek. 

He put on an old comedy from the 90s and Hannah leaned in closer to his body before he held her closer. She laughed more than he did throughout the movie until she slowly started to fall asleep. Alex noticed that she was falling asleep, so he got up and placed a cover over her before turning off the TV and lights and heading to his own room for bed. 

But as he fell asleep in his own bed, he was woken up by Hannah knocking on his door. He scratched his head and got up to open the door. Hannah was just standing there with a smile on her face, so he just smirked and let her in. She happily walked in and jumped on the other side of his full size bed. He just giggled to himself before he got next to her and held her closer to him. Then they both fell asleep…comforted in each other’s grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffy is 'based' on Emily Blunt. I've been rewatching skits from her SNL episode and I absolutely loved her performance. I especially like the "Escorts" skit and the "Great British Bake Off" skit. So I gave the character her last name. The first name Muffy comes from a line she said on the Escorts skit that I love so much. It goes like this...
> 
> "Oopsie, doopsie, I muffed it up again!" 
> 
> So the muffed part became the name Muffy. The character is from the UK and was hired by the Astoria family as a maid and governess after Hannah was born. So she does have a thick accent.

The next morning, the sun beamed bright into Alex’s bedroom but he was nowhere in sight. But Hannah was still sound asleep wrapped up in his thin linen sheets. That is, until she smelled breakfast in the air. Then she jumped up and was about to walk out of his room, when he came in with two plates in his hands. She smiled and yawned before he smiled back at her and handed her a plate. 

He had made pancakes with a side of eggs and sausage. Although it was a sweet gesture, he made a grave mistake. You see, Hannah was a converted pescatarian so she couldn't eat the sausage. But she didn’t want to be rude so she just decided to eat around it. 

“Say, do you want a mimosa?”

“Sure,” she quickly answered before he went back into the kitchen to make them. 

“Okay, wanna make a toast?” he asked. 

“Sure,” she giggled. 

“To Miss Hannah Astoria, the most gentle and sweet soul I’ve ever met.”

“To Mister Alex Moffat, the most charming guy I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, you don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. I really enjoyed all of this…” but then she was interrupted by his kiss. 

“To us,” they both said before hitting their glasses together. 

“This is really good,” Hannah told him after taking a sip. 

“Thanks. I’ve gotten better at making them. But I do need to bring you back home.”

“Oh, so soon,” she whined. 

“Yes, I do. I can’t just keep you captive.”

“Fine. Okay. I guess I’ll just get back into my dress. Where is it anyway?”

“I put it in one of my suit bags to keep it from getting wrinkly or dirty. It’s in my closet. I’ll get it.”

“Okay,” she said before he went to his closet to get it and then brought it to her. 

“Thank you. I’m gonna go change,” she said before she placed her plate on his nightstand. 

It didn’t take her long to change and she came back out of his bathroom to see him with his arms crossed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I guess you didn’t like the sausage.”

“Oh, no…it’s not that. It’s just I’m a pescatarian.”

“A what?”

“Pescatarian. I only eat fish and vegetables…with the occasional junk food for extra calories. Well, I drink too for extra calories.”

“Oh, I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know. But I’m ready to go after you change.”

“I don’t need to change. I’m just bringing you home. I just gonna throw on my maroon tennis shoes and then we can go.”

“Okay.” 

 

“Alright. Here we are. Astoria Manor.”

“Thank you for dropping me off.”

“No problem. It’s been fun.”

“When can I see you again?”

“Here, give me your phone.”

“Okay,” she said before handing it to him. 

“I’ll leave my number in here. So that way you can call and text me whenever you’re feeling lonely. And don’t worry…we may be able to do more together.”

“Thanks,” she cooed before she leaned over and kissed him. 

“Goodbye, Alex.”

“Goodbye, Hannah,” he said after she got out of the car. She waved back at him and he waved at her before leaving her driveway. 

Deep down, it hurt inside of him to let her go because he really wanted her to stay with him. But he knew he couldn’t have what he wanted…not just yet anyway. And he knew that Hannah’s heart ached too being away from him now.

But Hannah walked on with a heavy heart trying to hide her tears. She didn’t want to come back to her controlling parents…she wanted to stay with Alex…hell, she would stay with him all summer if she could. And although she knew they were on a ‘business trip’ for now, she knew that they had to come back home eventually. 

When she walked back into her home, no one was around so she made her way to her own room to get out of her dress and take a long shower to cry her eyes out and think over everything that happened the night before. But to her surprise, her head maid was waiting for her in her room sitting at the window sill bench. 

“Well, hello Miss Astoria. Nice to see you all in one piece.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you would be here…”

“Didn’t know I would be here? Child, I practically raised you. You didn’t think little ol’ Muffy Blunt would be on to you? I have to look out for you when your mum and dad go out.”

“Right. Well, I need to take a shower and get out of this flashy, gaudy dress.”

“Not so fast, Miss Astoria. Where were you last night?"

“You know I went to that charity ball, right?”

“Oh, please don’t tell me you spent the night at your date’s house.”

“I did.”

“You did? Do you know how much lying I had to do to cover for you last night?”

“Muffy, you act like you don’t lie to my parents all of the time.”

“That’s not the point. I was worried sick about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I should have called. But I’m all in one piece so…”

“So nothing. Who was this fella you stayed with?”

“He’s one of the featured players on SNL.”

“One of the new guys? You are talking about dream boat Alex Moffat, no?”

“Yes, that’s the one. He’s really sweet and just as awkward and goofy in real life.”

“Oh my gosh! My Hannah had a date with Alex! Oh, you must see him again. Do you have his number?”

“Yes, I do. He gave it to me before he left.”

“Oh, so he dropped you off? How nice.”

“Yes, he’s amazing. But I miss him already. Last night was perfect.”

“Oh, well you can tell me more once you take a shower. Your parents are coming back later this evening. You can tell me everything…but mums the word to your folks. They have no idea I allowed you to go to that ball.”

“I’m sure they’re gonna notice $50,000 dollars disappearing.”

“I don’t think so. Your father got a nice payout in Dublin.”

“New investors?”

“Yep, new investors. Oh and to think you’ll be in these sleazy business too one day.”

“Yeah, I’m so pumped for that,” she moaned before she went to her bathroom to start the shower. She came back into her room to pick up some other clothes before going back into the bathroom. 

It was a relief to shed off that dress again and she quickly got under the shower head, after putting on her satin shower cap and leaned against the wall of the shower contemplating her life at that moment. But little did she know, Alex was doing the same on his end. 

Love…it was a weird feeling. They had both experienced some form of it…but it was a false sense of comfort…or security that proved to be wrong. But it felt so right between them, even if they had just met. It was a weird feeling…like the universe was trying to push them closer together. Like it was destiny for Alex to even agree to be a part of the auction and for Muffy to let young Hannah go to it. 

The shower only last five minutes and then Hannah dried off and changed and fixed her bob and makeup before returning to her room. Muffy was sitting on the bed now waiting for Hannah to tell her the juicy gossip. 

“Finally. Now spill everything that happened last night.”

So she told Muffy everything and she was delighted to hear about how much fun her ‘child’ had last night. She had never heard Hannah so happy. She just seemed so miserable behind the grandeur and golden doors. But with Alex, she seemed more alive and happy and comfortable in her own skin. 

“I’m so glad I let you go to that ball. Seems like you had fun.”

“Oh, I did, Muffy. I can’t wait to see him again,” she cooed.

“But looks like your gonna have to invite him. He gave you his number, he doesn’t have yours.”

“Oh my gosh! You’re right.”

“Muffy!” one of the other maids called. 

“What is it, Franny?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Astoria are on their way back to the manor.”

“What? They weren’t coming back until this evening.”

“They got an earlier flight. Mrs. Astoria missed Hannah dearly.”

“Of course. Well, get into formation. Hannah, sweetie, just act like you didn’t rebel last night. I have to make sure everyone is on their P’s and Q’s for their arrival. Franny, have the cooks started their brunch?”

“Yes, Muffy,” she said before they both walked out of Hannah’s room. 

 

Meanwhile, Alex met up with Beck at the usual cafe they went to brunch at…which was called Trudy’s. Beck was siting outside on the patio since it was a nice and sunny day, so Alex told the maitre’d and met him at the table. 

“Well, look who it is. Mister Big Stuff!”

“Really, Beck?”

“What, I’m just saying. You must be Mister Good Stuff, winning the largest bid of the night from Miss Hannah Astoria.”

“I know what happened last night, Beck. You can stop now.”

“I kinda wish she bet on me. She’s absolutely beautiful. It’s weird though…I’ve never seen Walter’s daughter at an auction before.”

“It was her first.”

“Really? I’m sure a woman of her age and stature would have come more often.”

“She’s only 21. You know that right?”

“Alex, really? She’s only 21. She looks older.”

“That’s what I’m saying…but she is only 21. She is beautiful though and sweet and kind and…”

“Oh, you’re dozing on me again. Are you in love with her or something?”

“What?! Of course not. I just met her.”

“Right…I thought you only dated older women…or women your age.”

“Yeah…but maybe I need a change.”

“She really caught you.”

“She didn’t catch me…we have a mutual bond.”

“It was one night.”

“So…one night can make all of the difference,” Alex assured before his cell phone went off. 

“I guess that’s her,” Beck remarked. 

“Yes…hello?”

“Hey! Is it weird that I can’t stop thinking about you?”

“No, it’s not. I can’t stop thinking about you either.”

“Really?” Hannah giggled. “So what are you up to?”

“Oh, I’m having brunch with Beck.”

“Small world…my parents are on their way back home…so I’ll be having brunch with them soon.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, not…”

“Hannah! They’re in the driveway!”

“Who was that?”

“Muffy. She’s my caretaker whenever my parents are out. I guess I have to go. Bye.”

“Oh okay. Bye,” he said before she hung up. 

“So that was short.”

“She’s about to have brunch with her family.”

“Oh, so when are you gonna meet the folks?”

“Will you just stop? Besides, enough about me and Hannah…I want to know about you and Tammie.”

“There is nothing between me and Tammie. She’s too overbearing and high maintenance for me. I’m glad the money is going to St. Jude’s but I can’t see her anymore. One date was enough. Worst $5,000 dollars ever spent on me.”

“Oh, I see. So I did have a better night then you,” Alex teased before taking a sip of Merlot. “I see what Hannah meant now. Merlot is good.”

“I’ve been telling you that.”

“Yeah, but you’re not Walter Astoria’s beautiful 21 year old daughter, now are you?”

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny.”

“What? I’m just saying.” 

“I would kill to be a fly on the wall to see an Astoria brunch.”

“Same. They must drink out of golden gauntlets and eat on only the finest china.”

“But all I can do is wonder…you might have a ticket in, Moffat.”

“I guess we’ll just see…huh?”


	5. Chapter 5

Footsteps were heard all throughout the Astoria Manor. The maids and butlers were all hustling to make sure the manor was clean and in tip top shape. The cooks were also trying to make sure that the brunch was ready and prepared for Mr. and Mrs. Astoria’s arrival. 

But Hannah stayed in her room until Muffy would give her the word to make her way down. 

Then the Astoria limo pulled into the drive through as Franny saw through the window so she called for Muffy to bring Hannah down so she could meet her folks as they walked in. Muffy basically had to drag Hannah down the stairs but they made good time. As soon as Hannah got down the stairs, Walter and Heather walked in greeted by some of their staff. 

And they were a sight to see. Heather was much younger than Walter…for she was 20 years his junior. She was only 45 now and looked none of it. She was his spry 25 year old bride for eternity it seemed. Her brown skin was radiant in the light and she was the perfect hourglass figure…something that Hannah also inherited. She sported a bob like her daughter and had a cute button nose and had beautiful dark brown eyes that almost looked like smoky quartz in the light. And her makeup was always on point. She sported a white crisp Egyptian cotton knee high dress so nice and rich that even Melania would envy. 

And then there was Walter. Although he was 65, he aged quite gracefully. He was a silver fox with the body and complexion of Brad Pitt. He didn’t really look like Brad Pitt, but he aged like him. He always wore his silver hair gelled back but it was long enough in the back that if he wore a baseball cap you could see his hairline. It was strange that a man his age had long luxurious hair like his, but I guess he did something right in his life to be blessed as such. His eyes were baby blue and his wrinkles were snug on his face, but didn’t take away from his old beauty. He was taller than Heather…she was 5’8 and he was 6’2, and he was a skinny little thing. He always wore business suits or just wore a polo shirt with khakis…he rarely wore anything casual. Being a Wall Street broker meant that he always had to look his best. 

But as controlling as they were, they loved their daughter so much. She was their pride and joy…one of their biggest accomplishments even if they had a weird way of showing it. So much so, that went they saw her waiting for them, Heather ran before Walter to go and hug her. 

“Oh, my baby. How I’ve missed you,” she said before she let her go. “Okay, you seem to be fine. I always have to make sure the help is really looking after you.”

“Oh, now Heather, Hannah’s is a young lady now. She can take care of herself.”

“Oh, I know, Walter. But she’ll always be my little Hannah,” she cooed before pinching her cheek. 

“How’s my special little Ella?” Walter asked after hugging her. 

“I’m good, daddy.”

“Oh, you look so nice in my old dress.”

“Franny, Muffy, thank you for looking after the place and our little girl.”

“It was our pleasure, Mr. Astoria,” Muffy said. 

“Of course. He’s your tip,” he said before handing them some money from his wallet.

“Thank you, sir,” they both said after bowing before him. 

“Mr. Astoria…Mrs. Astoria, your brunch is served,” a butler said. 

“Oh, good. We do have much to celebrate.”

“We do?” Hannah asked. 

“Well, of course. Our trip was a success. But we’ll tell you more at the table. Frederic, you brought out the good Merlot, no?”

“Yes, I did, sir. Allow me to lead you to the table.”

“Splendid.”

Once they made their way to the grand dining hall, the butlers all helped them sit down before the cooks started bringing out the food on silver platters. The butlers then brought out the Merlot and poured some in each of their glasses. 

“To the esteemed Astoria family,” the head chef started. “I present to you a brunch fit for a king. I have prepared, with my culinary team, fine strawberry and blueberry French crepes, grilled salmon imported from Kobe, eggs benedict, caviar, and Mrs. Astoria’s favorite…hearty French toast topped with gold margarine and top notch powdered sugar. I hope you all enjoy.”

He left with a bow before all of the other cooks followed him to the kitchen. The maids and butlers stayed behind though to make sure their masters were fully taken care of. 

“Oh, all of this looks delicious.”

“Yes, Heather, we have a fine cooking staff. Much better than our first.”

“Oh, yes. Much better.”

“So what’s the good news?” Hannah quickly asked. 

“Oh, right. We almost forgot. Tell her Walter.”

“Of course, Heather. We just got new investors in Dublin. Our trip was a success. I got a $150,000 payout already.” 

“Wow. That’s amazing. Way to go, daddy.”

“I’m so proud of your father. So what did you do this week? Anything fun?”

“Not really…” she moaned looking over at Muffy. 

“Oh, I heard that silly auction ball was yesterday. The Rohlan’s daughter went to it I heard. Tammie Rohlan. Oh, she’s 32 and still not married. It’s a shame. She must think she can buy a man at an auction but she would be wrong. Those auctions are just so shameful. I can’t believe I used to frequent them.”

“You did, mother?”

“Yes, I did. And I’m so ashamed. I used to before I met your father. He saved me from a toxic cycle. That’s why I forbid you to ever go to an auction ball.”

“Oh. Well, you could find love there. Everyone’s story’s different you know.”

“What? Hannah, did you go to that auction?”

“No, of course not, mama,” Hannah lied before looking over at Muffy again. 

“Well, good…because I told Muffy and Franny not to let you go. You’re better than that.”

“Well, Heather, you have some good news for her too…”

“Right you are, Walter. A special family helped us gain a new investor. They’re the Waldorf family. They have been allies to your father’s family for decades. Well, they have a son your age that we want you to meet. His name is Arthur Crosby Waldorf and he’s an Oxford man just like your father.”

“A very nice and well spoken Oxford man like your father,” Walter added. 

“Oh, yes. I think you’ll enjoy his company.”

“What? Why do I have to meet him? You act as if I’m betrothed to him.”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s because you are.”

“What?!” 

“We have to keep the merge between our families. Your cousin, Anastasia, divorced Arthur’s cousin last December. Now there are no more Astoria girls married into the Waldorf family. Now it’s your turn to pick up the slack and right Anastasia’s wrong. You have to marry Arthur to keep our merger. We’re very powerful families and we have to stick together.”

“No, mother. I don’t know him. Anastasia’s divorce isn’t my fault. Marry off another one of father’s female cousins.”

“We tried, princess. But we can’t do anything. They are already all engaged to other men.”

“Father, I refuse. I don’t know him.”

“That’s why we planned a trip to Beverly Hills for you. You’re gonna be staying at the Waldorf Manor for a whole month to get to know him and his family. Oh, it will be great.”

“Mama, no. I don’t want to go.”

“Why are you being so rebellious, Ella? You act as if you have a secret boyfriend or something.”

“I don’t…but I still want to have a choice in the matter.”

“Well, you don’t really have a choice. We let you pick boyfriends before and they were all utter failures. We’re doing this for your own good. For your good and for the good of our family,” Heather explained. “We only want what’s best for you and this is what’s best. You’re gonna uphold the Astoria family name this way.”

“Okay, fine,” she huffed before looking at Muffy again. 

 

After brunch, Walter and Heather left for the country club and although they invited Hannah to come with them, she rejected their offer and went to her room to sulk and text Alex. But Franny was also panicking about her involvement in Hannah’s sneak out. So Muffy had to calm her down right outside of Hannah’s room door. 

“Muffy! They’ve caught us! I know they have!”

“Franny, what are you going on about?”

“We’re caught. Our goose is cooked. We helped Hannah go to that ball.”

“Yeah, so what? I was doing her a favor. Do you know who she spent the night with?”

“Spent the night with? No, I don’t.”

“Alex Moffat.”

“That new dream boat on Saturday Night Live?!”

“Yes.”

“That beautiful man deflowered our little girl?”

“No, no, Franny, they didn’t have sex. Besides, Hannah was already deflowered by that hopelessly little theatre kid at NYU.”

“Oh, right. Forgot about him. What a pitiful waste of space. Hannah deserves better. But I’m just afraid that they’re gonna ship us back to England if they find out. Hannah’s a young lady…they have no use for us anymore. They have plenty of other maids…there’s no need for a double threat of governess and maid anymore.”

“Franny, calm down. This is for the greater good. Don’t you want Lady Hannah to be happy?”

“Well, of course, Muffy. We did practically raise her.”

“Well, I think she’s happy with Alex. We have to do everything in our power to stop this marriage. She belongs with Alex…not this Arthur fellow.”

“Right,” Franny said before they both walked into her room. They noticed that she was crying her eyes out on the bed and her iPhone lying next to her. 

“Oh, Hannah, sweetie, don’t cry. You’re gonna make Franny cry too.”

“I’m not gonna cry,” she started to whine.

“My point exactly. Don’t worry…Hannah, love will prevail.”

“I don’t want to go to Beverly Hills, Muffy. Didn’t you hear? They’re shipping me off Monday.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I know. But that doesn’t mean you can’t spend time with Alex now.”

“Huh?”

“Franny and I will cover for you again. Call Alex…ask him if he wants to hang out. When your parents come back, we’ll just tell them you went out to meet some friends…or something.”

“What about tomorrow?”

“Spend the night. Spend the rest of today and all of tomorrow with him. We’ll tell them your staying at a friend’s house.”

“Oh, thanks Muffy. You’re the best,” she said before she hugged her. I’ll text him now.”

“Oh, you’re really good, Muffy.”

“I know, Franny.”

“Oh, he does want to hang out. He wants to take me around Times Square.”

“Oh, well then go. Your chariot awaits.”

“I will. I’m so happy. Thank you, guys,” she said before she hugged both of them. 

“No problem. Now let’s sneak you out of the house so you can meet him at the gate.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut! Enjoy!

Luckily, all of the maids and butlers were elsewhere so it was easy to sneak her out of the house. Alex was standing by the gate and when he saw her, he started waving at her so she ran over to meet him and open the gate. Muffy and Franny followed behind her and stopped by the gate once she opened it. 

Alex happily ran over to hug her and she pulled him and kissed him after. But then he looked over at Muffy and Franny with a confused look on his face. 

“Oh, Alex, these are my caretakers…Muffy Blunt and Franny Strong. They’re the reason why we met least night.”

“Oh, nice to meet you two.”

“You’re wearing the outfit you wore on “The Bubble” skit!” Franny cheered. 

“It looks so much cuter on you in person!”

“I take it you watch the show and are fans.”

“Yes, we are fans,” Muffy insisted. 

“Franny and Muffy always watch Saturday Night Live in the maid’s quarters.”

“Yeah, we do. It’s a fun time,” Muffy exclaimed. 

“I so long to visit Studio 8H,” Franny whined. 

“Well, sometimes we do let outside people tour the facilities. I’m gonna have to ask Lorne and see. I would love to show you guys around.”

“Awesome! You’re so dreamy!” Franny exclaimed. 

“Um, thank you,” he moaned. 

“You’re welcome. I can’t believe we just met Alex Moffat!” Franny screamed. 

“Well, okay guys. Time to go back into the manor.”

“Of course, Lady Hannah,” Muffy said. “Let’s go, Franny before we scare Alex more.”

“They seem nice,” Alex said after they walked away. 

“Yeah, they’re total fangirls when it comes to you. They were so mad about that recent Melissa McCarthy episode.”

“Oh yeah, about that, I was busy with some personal business…so I just let them air the prerecorded cameos I did.”

“Oh, that’s what I figured. I told them that.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to know you were raised by two women with good taste.”

“Oh, you. So where are you taking me in Times Square?”

“I just wanted to sightsee. I mean I know I’ve lived here a while, but it’s still so new to me.”

“I understand that. New York is fun.”

“Is something wrong?”

“What makes you ask?”

“You don’t seem as happy as you used to be.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

“Do you mind taking me shopping?”

“No, not at all.”

As much as Hannah wanted to have fun with Alex, she really couldn’t. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she was being forced to meet and marry this Arthur Waldorf guy. And all because of her cousin, Anastasia Astoria. But she couldn’t blame her for divorcing Walden Waldorf. He was an asshole according to the gossip Muffy shared with her and he would beat her. And she knew that her parents knew the circumstance but all that mattered was that the families stuck together. She was actually proud that her cousin got herself out of that horrible situation. 

But even so, she wondered if Arthur was as much of an asshole as Walden. She didn’t want to be in the same situation as her cousin, because she knew her parents probably wouldn’t care. They would probably just shake it off…keep it concealed…pretend everything was alright like the way they treated her anxiety. 

And then there was poor Alex. He knew Hannah wasn’t really enjoying herself. He wondered what happened after her dropped her off. He wanted to ask, but he wanted to wait until she was comfortable enough to open up to him.

Once she was done shopping, he took her to an Italian bistro for dinner and then they head over to his place after. Even at the bistro, Hannah still wasn’t acting like the girl that Alex started falling for. But he still didn’t force her to talk. 

But to his surprise, she actually started talking once they got back to his apartment. She plopped down on his couch like she did the night before and said, 

“I’m sorry, Alex.”

“About what?”

“About today. I’ve been acting strangely.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice,” he teased before sitting down next to her.

“Alex, don’t toy with me. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“My parents won’t like me with you…”

“Why? Because I’m older than you? Last time I checked, Heather is a lot younger than Walter.”

“No, it has nothing to do with that. We’re a powerful family. They would want me with another heir of a powerful family.”

“Like who?”

“A son of the Waldorf family.”

“The wealthiest family in Beverly Hills?”

“Precisely. My father got a nice payout in Dublin with the help of their family. A new investor of sorts.”

“I see. So I guess they want to marry you off to a rich man…not a middle class comedian.”

“I don’t care what they think. I want to be with you.”

“Hannah, I think you should listen to your folks. They probably want what’s best for you.”

“Alex, what are you saying? Do you not like me?”

“Hannah, I am falling in love with you…but I’m not good enough for you. You’re a young heiress. You deserve better than a silly comedian.”

“I know we’re not in the same league, but it doesn’t matter to me. Don’t you like the idea of change? You were saying that before.”

“I do. But I don’t want to let you down. That’s my biggest fear right now.”

“So you do like me…you’re just afraid of hurting me…”

“Hannah, I would never hurt you. I just don’t think I’m who you deserve.”

“Alex, stop. Stop it right now,” she cried. 

“Hannah, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said before he started crying too. “I just…I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then throw caution to the wind.”

“Huh?” he asked before she pulled him closer to her and started to kiss him. As soon as he got into the kiss, he tackled her down to the sofa and held her tight as she threw her arms around his neck to progress the kiss. Alex slowly pulled away from her before asking, 

“So what are we doing now?”

“Making love,” she moaned before he started kissing her again. He pulled away slowly from her again flashing the most beautiful bedroom eyes before she started to unbutton his shirt and take off his scarf. He threw both off the help her out before he unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra. She slipped out of her dress leaving just her panties after he did so and just stared at him with her own bedroom eyes. He smiled back and started kissing and nipping at her neck…loving the sound of her moans of pleasure as he did so.

Hannah was so sensitive to touch…ticklish in all the right places…that she felt overstimulated by the kisses he was leaving on her. She couldn’t help but reach out to feel his bare skin. She had touched his hand before. It was soft and strong and that was the same with his toned form…torso and all. Alex was amused by her observation though. 

“You like what you see?”

“Yes,” she blushed before covering her face with a pillow. 

“You’re so damn cute,” he whispered before kissing her bellybutton.

“Oh, Alex.”

“You must be very ticklish.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I noticed. It’s fine though.”

“Oh, take off my panties.”

“Okay,” he moaned before he did so. “Oh, you’re wet. Really wet.” He stuck two fingers inside of her fold and started to tease her clit which made her go mad. 

“Oh, Alex! Oh!” That just made him tease her more…but she was okay with that. After he finished, he licked off his fingers before unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants and underwear. 

And then his Jimmy was exposed. 

Hannah couldn’t help but stare at it. She had slept with two of her boyfriends before, but his cock was much better looking than her past lovers. He was long and wide, circumcised, with a little bit of hair. It was standing alert and ready and Hannah just wanted to reach out an touch it…maybe suck on it a little…but maybe after Alex fucked her crazy. 

“I see you’re intrigued. You want to touch it?”

“Yeah,” she moaned before he got closer to her. She reached out and stroked it a little before Alex let out a soft whine. But she liked the way that sounded so she stroke him off more to get him to moan and groan. He threw his lips back on hers while she continued the hand job she was giving him, stroking him just right.

But then she faltered and let go of his penis before she felt him close to her own fold. She sighed but then he got up and went for his bathroom. She got up and looked over his way until she noticed that he had put a condom on. But she was happy though. She would rather be safe than sorry. 

“Sorry about that. Don’t want to get you pregnant or anything.”

“Oh, Alex, come here,” she teased before grabbing his arm. He plopped down on top of her and slowly entered her as she opened her legs to let him in. He was just as big as she imagined but she sucked it up to get some of his sweet loving. She did scare Alex a little though, so he grabbed her hand and kissed her neck softly as he went deeper inside of her. 

“Well, Hannah, looks like I’m inside of you. Are you okay?”

“Yes, you dumb dork. Now move. We’re making love, aren’t we?,” she asked before softly stroking his face. 

“Of course,” he whispered before he pulled out of her and thrusted back in softly. Hannah moaned at the nice friction and grabbed onto his shoulders as he sucked on her supple breasts while thrusting in and out of her at his own pace. 

“Oh, Alex! Oh! You’re so good!” she moaned before she started to play in his hair. 

Alex loved how much Hannah was enjoying herself throughout their intercourse. He had slept with many women before, but sex with Hannah just felt right. He felt almost intertwined with her. And Hannah, well Alex was giving her the best sex she ever had. It was funny because the boy who deflowered her was smaller than him and thought he was too big for her…but she was taking Alex’s dick like a pro. His size was just right, his stamina on par with hers. Their hips rolling back and forth to the same rhythm…their hearts and minds both trying to reach full ecstasy. 

Five minutes passed and they were still like this. Locked in their own love making…staring into each others eyes before devolving into a passionate kiss. This was the moment. The real moment that Alex knew the truth. He was madly in love with this young woman and he wanted to be with her. He wanted to sweep her off of her feet and one day marry her. She was the One. The One he had been searching for all this time. 

His thrusts inside of her became more sporadic and rapid, but Hannah didn’t mind. She was too into the hickeys and kisses he was leaving all over her neck. She was in a fantasy world…a world were she could be with Alex and no one could tell her otherwise. And she was sold by then too. Not only was Alex sweet and kind and awkward and goofy and not only could she be her true self around him, but he was really good at sex and she admired that. 

“Alex,” she moaned after leaning out of their kiss. 

“Yes, my love?”

“I’m gonna cum soon. Oh!” she cried before she did. Alex soon pulled out, soon after riding out his own orgasm. He got up from her and disposed of his condom before coming back by her and getting close to her legs. 

Hannah had no idea what he was gonna do, but he told her to open her legs again so she did…only for him to plunge his face inside of her fold and lick her clean while teasing her clit with his fingers again. She screamed in pleasure and grabbed onto his hair to steady herself as he went on. After he finished, he kissed her clit and the outside of her fold before kissing her lips once more. 

“Alex?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why did you call me ‘your love’?”

“Oh, sorry about that. I guess I got caught in the moment.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s obvious you care about me.”

“Of course, I do. But it’s more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hannah, I know we just met but…I think I…I think I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” he moaned before scratching his head. 

“Well, I think I love you too. Thank you for this wonderful night. I feel at one with you.”

“You enjoyed that?”

“That was the best sex I ever had. I feel a connection…a bond with you. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Neither have I. That’s why I don’t want to lose you.”

“Alex, you’ll never lose me. I’m not marrying that Waldorf boy. I want to be with you.”

“Good,” he moaned before bumping his nose into hers and holding her face close to his. “Because I want to be with you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of lovemaking were still heard throughout Alex’s apartment once the sun came out. Just before, though, Alex woke up to Hannah sitting upright on his stomach…bending down to pepper kissed on his shoulders, neck, and cheek. It was indeed a sweet morning and he woke up to very obvious morning wood. But at least his love was their to give him what he desired. 

Hannah should have gotten an award for how well she rode him. She was no virgin when it came to anal sex, so she had a little leverage there. Alex was actually surprised how well she was doing, how much she enjoyed their intertwinement. She kept on squirming farther from him, so he had to pull her back closer and stratal her hips to keep his nice pace inside of her. 

But she couldn't help but giggle. She had gone five months without having sex, so being properly filled again was like heaven to her. The vibrator just wasn’t doing it for her anymore. But then she noticed how Alex started to falter a little, so she started rocking her hips into his before he filled her with his essence. He slowly slid her off of him before she fell back on the bed which made her giggle some more. 

Alex was breathing long and hard trying to catch his leverage…his breath. Hannah was young and vibrant and he was getting older and older by the second. He did like sex as much as she did, but he couldn’t keep up with her. She was dominating and he was dominating and it was hard to balance that. They were both Aries after all. 

“Oh, Alex, are you okay?” Hannah asked reaching out for him.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Let me get you a towel so you can get cleaned up,” he moaned before he got the towel, came back and handed it to her. 

“Thanks,” she said. “I love the way you make love to me. You’re even better at anal than my exes.”

“Well, that’s good to know. I’m bigger, stronger, more charming…” he moaned before he kissed her. “If you’re done cleaning up, I would love to hold you again.”

“I’m done,” she insisted before she threw the towel to the side. That’s when he jumped back into bed and grabbed her before throwing his arms around her. 

“You are definitely more charming. I think the worst hook up story I ever had was with my second ex. He was a theatre kid…kinda like you. But anyway, he deflowered me…the kid was so scared when he broke my hymen. I mean the concern was nice, but it was like dude, I’m fine. Now fuck me again already. Then his mom called and he answered. Worst night of my life. Total waste of my time.”

“I’m so sorry, Hannah. I hope I will never be a waste of your time.”

“I don’t think you will be. I think you’re just right for me.”

“Well, I think you’re just right for me too,” he whispered before kissing her neck. 

“Oh, Alex. I never want to leave. I just want to stay with you.”

“I wish the same, but I do have to take you back.”

“I know. I really don’t want to meet Arthur.”

“I think I missed something…but why do your parents want you to marry this guy?”

“Because my cousin, Anastasia, divorced his cousin, Walden. But Walden was an asshat according to Muffy. He would abuse her verbally and physically until finally she had enough and walked out. She still gets alimony from him too, so she’s still financially stable. I’m just glad they never had kids.”

“Oh, so you have to renew the merger between your families to keep your gained power.”

“Basically. I’m like modern day royalty.”

“I see. Well, that’s still unfair. You should be able to fall in love with and marry whoever you want.”

“I agree. But I feel that I would have willing married Arthur if I never met you. I’m still so glad Muffy let me go to the auction. I’m so glad I met you. I can be myself around you. I don’t feel so hidden.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“I’m not the fancy girl type. I always felt like I was born into the wrong socioeconomic status. I hate being in the 1%. Everyone thinks I’m crazy for saying that. But money and material items aren’t all its cracked up to be. I feel like a prisoner at the manor. When you have all of this wealth and notoriety, you’re expected to act and live accordingly. I’m just too anxiety ridden and spontaneous to live like that. I just like simplicity. That’s all I want in my adult life.”

“I can understand that. Money and wealth can’t fill a empty hole in your heart. But love can,” he insisted before kissing her cheek. 

“Oh, Alex,” she moaned before his phone started vibrating. He let go of her with his left arm before picking it up and checking it. 

“Is something wrong?” Hannah asked. 

“Oh, no. Just one of my cast mates. Say, how about we take a nice shower and then head over to Trudy’s for brunch?”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun. Sure. Wait, I need a satin shower cap.”

“A what?”

“A shower cap. To protect my hair.”

“Oh, right. I don’t have anything like that…so I guess we can take a nice bath instead.”

“Okay, I like that,” she moaned before he got up and went to the bathroom to put the tub on. She just sat at the end of his bed, waiting for him to grab her and bring her into the bathroom too. 

But instead, he just peeked from the door and asked her to join him. She happily got up and met him at the door. He jumped in the tub first, before Hannah joined him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close before she rested her head on his dry torso. 

“I love moments like this. You just feel at peace with the world when you’re like this…with the one you love of course.”

“I do too. Too bad I was tricked to believe that many before were my love.”

“I understand that all too well, Alex. I seem to fall in love too easily. I guess I just want a happily ever after. Is that too much to ask? But my parents tell me I’m too much like Ariel. Too curious…with my head in the clouds.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being curious. I’m quite curious myself. But something eludes me…”

“What?”

“Why did Muffy allow you to go to the auction…since it seems like your parents were opposed…but then why were they opposed?”

“Muffy lets me get away with murder, honestly. She’s a widow and never had kids of her own. So she became a governess back in England for the Winthrop family. But when all of their kids grew up and left the nest, she moved to America and became a nanny. My parents hired her once I was born…and Franny came shortly after her. But anyway, Muffy strongly believes in fairy tales. She just wants me to be happy and in love like she was when her husband was still alive. He was a diplomat and she met him at a ball…although the format was much different than the auction. She’s so happy that I met you…”

“I noticed. So is her real name Muffy?”

“No. It’s her nickname. Her real name is Margaret Emeline Blunt. My mother, in particular, didn’t want me to go to the auction. She’s always shaming poor Tammie Rohlan to convince me not to go. Apparently, she used to frequent them herself to find a husband but to no avail. So she thinks that I’m above making the same mistake she did. She doesn’t believe love can be found through a bachelor auction…especially since most of the bachelors nowadays aren’t wealthy.”

“Like me,” he moaned. 

“Yeah, but you know I don’t care. I feel like if they actually took the time to get to know you, they would like you.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to meeting them. I have always pondered how the 1% eats and dines.”

“Oh, Alex. It’s nothing special. It’s all prim and proper everything.”

“And only the snootiest of laughter?”

“Yeah,” she giggled. 

“I think I’m a good enough actor to pretend to be fancy for them.”

“I want you to just be yourself, Alex. That’s who I fell in love with.”

“Then I will…just for you,” he insisted before kissing her. 

After their bath, Hannah changed into a romper she bought from H&M the afternoon before and Alex threw on a flannel shirt with jeans and his maroon tennis shoes. Alex teased his hair a little too with his fingers and combed it out before gelling it back and leaving a part in the middle…just the way Hannah liked (although she liked it unkempt too). Luckily, Hannah’s hair stayed for the most part…even after two rounds of sex. She really just had to finger comb it too and she was good. But then again, she did have a nice grade of textured black hair. 

“Alright, are we ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she assured holding onto her purse. Alex just smiled and grabbed her hand after picking up his wallet and keys. Then they headed for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Trudy’s was definitely the hangout of most of the SNL cast members. They frequented the place so much that the owner, Trudy Stevens, had dozens of pictures of them on the walls inside the restaurant. But usually they would sit outside unless the weather was too bad out. 

That was the text that Alex got earlier. Colin had invited them to brunch to celebrate Vanessa’s accomplishments on the show and such as well as take the opportunity to introduce some of them to his actual girlfriend…who they all thought was imaginary…especially Michael. But Alex didn’t want to tell Hannah the real reason they were going to Trudy’s. He wanted to surprise her. 

As soon as they got to the place, Colin was talking to the maitre’d standing to the side with a younger woman next to him. Hannah couldn't help but stare at her too. She was average height with dark hair and bright green eyes which complimented her olive skin tone. And she noticed her staring at her, so she just smiled which made Colin notice. 

“Alex! There you are! We’ve been waiting for you, buddy,” he said before shaking his hand and then hugging him. 

“Yeah, sorry. You caught us in the moment…buddy.”

“Oh, were you two…no…sorry about that. It was short notice. But anyway, this is my actual girlfriend, Veronica Broadway. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Oh, Colin, stop,” she cooed. 

“Oh, nice to meet you, Veronica,” Alex said. “I’m Alex…Alex Moffat.”

“Oh, Colin told me about you. You two must be close.”

“Not really…I mean a little…Michael’s his best friend, right chap?”

“Yeah,” he moaned. 

“Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Hannah Astoria.”

“Hello,” she said before shaking both of their hands. 

“Alex, you never told us you were dating an Astoria.”

“I did tell Beck. I’m surprised he didn’t tell everyone.”

“Oh, he might have. He never tells me anything.”

“Right, well where will we be sitting?”

“On the patio, like usual.”

“Alright, well lead the way,” Alex moaned before Colin and Veronica walked in front of them. The maitre’d didn’t even bat an eye at them once they passed. Hannah held on tight to Alex’s hand as they passed by and had to contain herself when she saw some of Alex’s coworkers sitting at their table already. 

She wasn’t Muffy though. She stopped watching Saturday Night Live with them before Alex was even a part of the cast, but now that she knew Alex was on the show, she was gonna have to marathon the recent season on the maids’ DVR. But yeah, she wasn’t Muffy. She knew how to hold herself to a higher standard to not scare away celebrities she just happened to bump into. 

“Well, look who decided to show up,” Michael scoffed. 

“Hello, Michael. It’s always nice to see you,” Alex moaned. 

“Who’s the pretty lady on your arm?” he asked. 

“Wait, you’re that H&M girl I bumped into!” one of them screamed before jumping up. 

“Oh, yeah. I remember you. I don’t think I got your name though.”

“It’s Melissa…Melissa Villasenor.”

“Oh, nice to see you again. I’m Hannah Astoria.”

“You’re an Astoria?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, I’m the only daughter of Walter and Heather Astoria.”

“Wow, looks like Alex got game,” he remarked. 

“You shop at H&M? Aren’t you guys like super rich?” the blonde asked before taking a sip of her mimosa. 

“Yeah, I like simplicity sometimes.”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with that, Kate,” Melissa interrupted. “She’s actually wearing the romper we were fighting over.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“No worries. I bought a cute dress instead. But you guys should sit down. We’re all cool here.”

“Right,” they all said before taking seats across from the others. 

“Alright, so you’ve met Melissa, Colin, and Michael…and…”

“I can take it from here, Alex. I’m Kate…Kate McKinnon. Nice to meet you, Miss Astoria,” she said before putting out her hand to shake. 

“Oh! You’re Kate! My nannies love you. Can I get your autograph?” Hannah asked before taking out a notepad from her purse. 

“Oh, well I pick a good day to look nice. Sure. Anything for fans,” she said before taking the pen and paper from her. “You want a selfie too?”

“Just say yes,” Alex whispered. 

“Sure,” she said. 

“Awesome. Michael, take our picture.”

“You said you were taking a selfie. And with what?”

“Wow, I really don’t have to miss Beck when you’re around, Michael,” Alex remarked. 

“What’s the supposed to mean, rookie?”

“Just drop it, Michael,” Colin moaned. 

“Here’s my phone,” Hannah said before unlocking it, putting the camera on, and handing it to him. 

“This is the iPhone X. These aren’t even on the store shelves yet.”

“I know. My dad has connections.”

“Figures. Alright, let’s get this picture together.” Kate threw her arm around Hannah’s shoulder before they both smiled for the picture. Michael reluctantly took three pictures. 

“Alright, I took three,” he moaned before handing Hannah her phone back. 

“Thank you,” Hannah chirped before going back to sit by Alex. 

“How do I look?” Kate asked before handing her the paper and notepad back. 

“Oh, these came out really good,” Hannah chirped after showing them to Kate. 

“So where’s our guest of honor?” Colin asked. 

“She had to go powder her nose,” Michael moaned. 

“Hey guys, did they bring our drinks out yet?”

“Speak of the devil,” Michael moaned. 

“Guys…oh hey Alex…and girl I’ve never seen before,” the woman said once she reached the table. 

“This is Hannah Astoria, Alex’s new boo thang,” Michael answered. “She’s in the 1%.”

“Oh, an Astoria. Wow, well nice to meet you, Hannah. I’m Vanessa Bayer.”

“Oh, yeah, I know who you are. You’re one of my favorite cast members.”

“Oh, well that’s so sweet. You want a picture? Autograph?

“Sure, after brunch though.”

“Works for me,” she said before sitting in between Kate and Melissa. 

“To answer your question, your drink is on the way,” Melissa answered. 

“Awesome.”

“Hannah, you do know that she’s leaving the show, right?” Michael asked. 

“Michael! I’m sure she’s aware.”

“Actually, Kate, I had no idea.”

“Oh.”

“Did you not watch the season finale?” Melissa asked. 

“No, I’m sorry…I didn’t.”

“Oh, well that’s fine,” Vanessa perked up. “But yes, I am leaving.”

“It’s okay that you missed it. I was barely in it anyway,” Melissa moaned. 

Alex chuckled when she said that. 

“Alex understands, huh?”

“How does he understand? He gets way more screen time than you.”

“Michael!” they all angrily yelled…except for Hannah was really confused.

“Anyway, that’s why we’re all here. We’re celebrating 7 great years with Vanessa,” Colin explained. 

“And I really appreciate this guys. I’ll miss all of you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Vanessa,” Kate started, trying to hold back tears. “You’re awesome…and…oh, I told myself I wouldn’t cry…”

“Oh, Kate, it’s okay,” Vanessa cooed before hugging her. 

“So I’ve been meaning to ask this, but didn’t you invite Bobby and Sasheer too?”

“Yeah, Melissa, about that…” 

“Colin, just tell it like it is. Bobby’s in California doing voice work and Sasheer bounced out of Studio 8H as soon as we were done filming. She gone without a trace.”

“Yeah…thank you, Michael.”

“You’ve been offly quiet over there Miss Broadway,” Michael observed. 

“Michael, leave her alone. She’s just listening and observing. That’s quite alright. But I did leave before she could properly be introduced to me…so if you don’t mind…”

“We don’t, Vanessa,” Colin quickly asked. 

“I’m Veronica Broadway and Colin and I have been dating…”

“Didn’t he start dating you after Scarlett broke his heart?”

“Michael!” he screamed. 

“Oh, it’s okay, honey. I’m better than her anyway.”

“I’m sure Kate would beg to differ.”

“I have no comment.” Kate moaned. 

“Are you always like this, Michael?” Veronica asked. 

“Yes,” Alex and Colin both said. 

“Oh, well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Veronica. We all thought you were imaginary,” Vanessa admitted. 

“Really?” she giggled. “No, I’m very real and loves this guy so much.”

“So what do you do for a living?” Vanessa asked. 

“I’m an on-air correspondent on the Daily Show.”

“Really? How’s working with Trevor?” Melissa asked. 

“Oh, he’s a hoot. An awesome boss.”

“I’m sure he’s much better than Lorne.”

“Are you still sour because he took Kyle’s side and called you annoying?”

Colin just ignored Michael’s remark. 

“Melissa, do you have a little crush on Trevor?” Hannah asked. 

“Maybe a little,” she moaned. 

“Oh, that’s okay. Trevor is really cute. But Alex is even cuter,” Hannah said before kissing his cheek. 

“You two are so dang cute,” Kate complimented. “How did you two meet? Because Alex never told us about you.”

“He told Beck,” Colin remarked. 

“Oh, of course,” Vanessa moaned with an insincere smile. 

“We met at the bachelor’s auction,” Hannah chirped. 

“Wait, you bought him for a date?!” Michael asked. “Wow, and this whole time I was thinking that Alex had game. How much did you spend on him?”

“Really, Michael? It’s none of your business,” Alex scoffed.. 

“It’s okay, Alex. Yes, I did…but it was the best night of my life.”

“I forgot you and Beck volunteered to be a part of the auction,” Kate moaned. 

“Who ended up spending money on Beck?” Vanessa asked. 

“Tammie Rohlan,” Hannah answered. 

“Oh, you mean that Paris Hilton wannabe?” Melissa scoffed. “Wow, I’m sure he had a wonderful night.”

“Yeah, he sure did,” Alex moaned, sarcasm deep in his voice. 

“Now back to you two, where did you end up taking this pretty little thing, Alex?”

“Chow,” he answered. 

“You brought this beautiful wealthy cat to a noodle bar?! This chick spend probably thousands of dollars on you and you bring her to a noodle shop?!”

“With all due respect, Michael, I really did enjoy myself. The food was really good and the wait staff was very entertaining.”

“You must not be very hard to please.”

“No, I’m not, Michael. I’m just so glad I got to meet Alex. He’s so sweet and adorable.”

“Yeah, I’m sweet and adorable.”

“Aww,” Vanessa, Kate, Melissa, and Veronica swooned. 

Michael just rolled his eyes. 

“It’s cool too because this was my first bachelor auction.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you have to be 21 and up to attend…and I just turned 21 back in March.”

“What?! You’re just 21,” Michael asked. 

“Yep,” she chirped with a bright smile on her face. 

“You do know that Alex is 35 right?” 

“I’m very aware, Michael. That doesn’t bother me. I like older men.”

“Wow, I can’t right now.”

“Hey. Michael, I have a question for you.”

“Yes, Miss Broadway?”

“Why does anyone invite you to anything? And why is Colin your friend? I mean…come on.”

“Veronica’s asking the real questions,” Alex moaned before slouching in his seat. 

“Oh, look, there’s the rest of our drinks,” Vanessa stated to change the subject. 

“Nice save,” Colin moaned. 

“I’m really good at handling awkward situations,” she cooed with a bright smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the brunch was fairly quiet. Michael shut up by the time that Veronica shut him down and everyone else was just having small conversations peppered into the silence. After Trudy’s, they all decided to go to Central Park. They took a bunch of pictures with Hannah and walked around and goofed around the park.

Hannah was having the time of her life. Never had she felt so free in her 21 years of life. She felt that it was a blessing to have met Alex now. She could be herself and didn’t have to feel ashamed of it. But little did she know, someone was watching her every move…plotting against her as they did.

Alex dropped Hannah back home after they left the park and picked up her belongings at his apartment. But she didn’t want to leave him, she kept on kissing him until he lightly pushed her away and told her bye. She looked back and waved at him and he waved back and then unlocked the gate to go back into the manor.

To her surprise, Heather was waiting for her on one of the top steps of their grand staircase when she walked in. She had her arms folded with a scoff on her face and just smirked when she noticed Hannah.

“Well, hello, sweetie. How’s Orion doing?”

“She’s good.”

“Yeah, Muffy and Franny told me you were staying at her house. But I called her mother and she said that you weren’t there…weird…what happened?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, it’s a simple question, Hannah. Looks like you went shopping too. Now where were you and who were you with?”

Hannah didn’t answer.

“Okay, fine. Why don’t I tell you my news? So your trip to Beverly Hills will be postponed for the following week. The Waldorfs have some loose ends to tie right now. But you will be meeting Arthur, I’ll guarantee you that. So this isn’t an excuse to sneak out and spend time with your new boyfriend.”

Hannah was speechless and just stared at her in awe.

“Oh, yes, I know about him. His name is Alex, right?”

Hannah didn’t answer.

“A mother always knows. I did some research on him. He’s 35…from Chicago…born March 25th…35 years old…Second City alumni…new cast member for Saturday Night Live. Am I right?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“You know, Theodore sent Millie to get some more ingredients for his exquisite recipes. And she got a little sidetracked…ended up in Central Park…saw you cuddle up with this man.”

Hannah’s heart dropped when she said that and then Millie came out from the shadows of the upper hall and came to stand by where her mother was sitting.

“Hello, Miss Astoria,” she greeted.

“Millie, sweetie, why would you let this happen?”

“I did not, Mrs. Astoria. It was all Muffy and Franny. They’ve been helping her sneak out of the house. They even let her go to the auction.”

“What?! Well, looks like they will be on suspension until further notice. I forbid you to go and you still went?! Fine, I don’t want to be the bad guy…but I have to be. This man is no good for you. You need to break up with him. Arthur is your fiancee now.”

“How would you know?! You don’t even know him!”

“Oh, sweetheart, I do know him. Middle class white men are disgusting. They do nothing but objectify us. How do you know he really loves you? You have a nice body just like your old mama. He might just like you for that. He doesn’t care about your personality. You won’t find true love in the 99%. You need to marry into your socioeconomic status. I’m tired of you trying to be something you’re not.”

Hannah just hung her head.

“Well, I’m glad we had this talk…”

“Heather, stop it.”

“Walter?! What’s wrong?”

“Stop being so hard on her. She’s grown. She can make her own decisions.”

“Not if she’s gonna defile our family name.”

“My family name you mean. Now look, we really don’t know this man. Hannah, invite him over for dinner.”

“What?! You’re inviting a 99%?”

“Yes, Heather. Theodore did task Millie to get some more ingredients. Let’s have a grand feast and meet this guy.”

“Fine, invite him over for dinner then,” she scoffed before she walked down the stairs to meet Walter. Millie just walked back to the maid’s quarters after.

“Your father and I are going back to the country club. You better stay in his house, you got that?!”

“Yes, mama,” she moaned before they walked out and left.

Hannah was so mad at Millie. She never did like her…Mille loved drama too much, but now she really couldn’t stand her. She just wanted to meet Muffy and Franny and show them the pictures she took and give them the autographs she got. But she still had a bone to pick with Millie.

She stormed into the maid’s quarters and as soon as all of the help noticed her, they stopped what they were doing and curtsied before her and asked if she needed anything.

“At ease. I’m a person like you. I’m looking for Millie.”

“Oh, she’s in her nook right now, Miss Astoria.”

“Thank you, Theresa. That will be all,” she said before she stormed to Millie’s room.

Millie was busy looking at herself in her vanity while playing music from her native Russia (She changed her name to Millie Tuttle once she moved to America). She had a habit of doing that too, and she would put it up really loud whenever Muffy and Franny would be watching Saturday Night Live in Muffy’s room next door.

She was really vain too. Beauty meant everything to her. She would constantly berate Heather to let her buy cosmetics…the expensive cosmetics and beauty products to protect her alabaster skin. The woman was pushing 50, but she did look amazing. Her obviously grey long hair was dyed back to her natural brunette and was always wrapped in a bun, her skin did have a few wrinkles but not as many as most women her age would have, and freckles decorated her face and highlighted her light brown eyes.

“Oh, Miss Astoria,” she jumped after she noticed Hannah standing by the door. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I see. What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?” she scoffed before applying more concealer.

“Why were you spying on me and why did you rat me out to my mother?”

“I was only following orders,” she moaned.

“What orders?”

“Fine, there were no orders. I just ventured off to Central Park during my grocery run for Theodore. I had to tell Mrs. Astoria the truth…you shouldn’t hide things from your mother, you know. You should be happy that you still have your parents. I was a poor orphan back in Russia.”

“Yes, I know your life story, Millie. You really don’t understand though. I’m older now…my parents have to stop running my life.”

“They only want what’s best for you. You haven’t been the best judge of character in recent years.”

“This has nothing to do with my three exes. Alex isn’t like them.”

“How do you know? You just met him.”

“I can feel it. I feel different around him…a nice different.”

“Muffy and Franny shouldn’t have let you go to that auction. You shouldn’t get wrapped up in a middle aged, middle class comedian.”

“Millie, just stop meddling in my life!”

“They were gonna find out eventually, Hannah! You aren’t good at hiding things. Besides, you barely got your way. They want you to invite him to dinner.”

“I haven't forgotten.”

“I figured you wouldn’t. You better train him. But it still won’t get you out of marrying Arthur.”

“Whatever…” Hannah started before she noticed a black and white picture of a young man that was on her nightstand.

“Millie, who’s that? You were never married and you were an only child.”

“Oh, that’s just one of the old boys I befriended at the orphanage. Now get out,” she demanded before she pushed Hannah out and slammed the door.

“What was that?!” Muffy yelled once she walked out of her room. “Oh, Hannah, dear.”

“Hey, Muffy,” she said before starting to cry.

“Oh, you poor thing. Come, come. Talk to Mama Muffy,” she said before leading her to the room. Hannah plopped down on her small twin bed, still crying her eyes out.

“I’m so sorry, Muffy. I shouldn’t have convinced you to let me go to that auction.”

“Oh, Hannah,” she cooed before holding her. “You think I care about a little suspension? Maybe Franny does…but not me. It’s long overdue for me anyway, I’ve lied to your mother about you way too many times. I knew I couldn’t get away with it all of the time. But anyway, you were meant to meet Alex. I believe the universe wants you two to be together. Don’t you believe that?”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’m so in love with him. So yeah, I believe that.”

“Oh, I know. He makes you feel special. Just like my Stephen. I miss him dearly. That’s why I want you to have a happily ever after. A guy like Alex only comes once in a lifetime.”

“Thank you, Muffy. But mama and daddy have reluctantly invited him to dinner…well, I have to tell him that he’s invited to dinner.”

“Really, now? Well, he has to impress the parents. I say me, you, and Franny show him the ropes of how to be fancy.”

“But how? I can’t leave this house anymore.”

“Oh, yes you can. Your parents are going out on the yacht tomorrow to wine and dine some new investors. We’ll sneak out again and show Alex the ropes. If he can impress your parents, he’ll be in.”

“Wow, thank you,” Hannah chirped before hugging Muffy.

“Oh, no problem, muffin. Now go give him his invite.”

“I will,” Hannah chirped before leaving her room and heading down the hall to her own room. Once she got there, she slammed the door behind her and locked it, then plopped down on the bed and took her phone out of her bra to Skype call Alex.

But before she did, she stripped out of her dress; leaving just her bra and panties on…just licking her lips as she went to his Skype contact. She clicked it and it started to dial.

The screen cut and showed Alex on the other side, yawning and stretched out. He was laying in his bed…shirtless with his hair all over his head. He looked out of it for a while before he noticed Hannah and then he smiled.

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, a little. I just took a nap…”

“Oh, right. You’re so cute when you first wake up.”

“I look homeless,” he moaned.

“Your bed head is adorable,” she giggled.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he moaned before biting his lip.

“Oh my gosh. You’re making me wet,” she moaned before blushing.

“Is that why you called me? For phone sex?”

“No…that’s not why…”

“Right, so why did you call me then?”

“I wanted to invite you to dinner at the manor. Tuesday night at 8.”

“Are you serious?"

“Yeah, my mother found out about us…”

“How?”

“One of my maids was spying on us.”

“Wow, well alright…”

“Yeah…and Muffy, Franny, and I want to help you impress my parents.”

“How?”

“We’re gonna show you how to 1% dine at your place.”

“How are you gonna sneak out? Aren’t your parents on high alert now?”

“We have our ways.”

“Well, alright. You’re always welcome here.”

“I know,” she giggled.

“Hannah, I have a question for you…”

“What?”

“Have you been naughty?”

“Hmmm…I don’t know…maybe…”

“I think you have been. Only naughty girls sneak out. I think I’m gonna have to punish you.”

“Ooh…” she giggled. “What are we doing right now?”

“Shhh. Just close your eyes.”

“Okay,” she moaned after he said so.

**_Two minutes later…_ **

“Wow, that was amazing,” Hannah moaned.

“But I wasn’t even there,” he pouted.

“Sorry…my vibrator just hasn’t felt that good…actually ever. You helped…”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ll probably be in the same position as you in a few minutes. I miss you though.”

“I miss you too.”

“Well, I’ll let you go. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, teacher.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Hannah said before hanging up the call.


End file.
